


XI

by Lynx212



Series: Invidia [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Roy knew the situation was bad but he never once saw it coming...
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Invidia [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/37433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	XI

**Author's Note:**

> Random Quote: “If you ever catch on fire, try to avoid seeing yourself in the mirror, because I bet that's what REALLY throws you into a panic.” ~ Jack Handy

I’m talking to Maes sitting at our usual spot at Lydia’s. The conversation is lighter than it’s been in a long time and I welcome the change. He asks me about my upcoming plans with Ed and I tell him that I’ve planned the perfect week for us. I’m looking forward to a week of no work, no stress and especially no Al. If looks could kill, I would have died a thousand miserable deaths already.

I haven’t even told Ed where we are going, hoping to make it a surprise. In truth, I think I’m more excited than he is. It’s been a great eight months of relationship bliss and I know it seems sudden but I’ve decided if he’ll let me, I’m keeping him forever. That’s the purpose behind the trip I’m popping the question and Maes is the only one that knows this.

He’s asking me if I’m nervous and I give him a look. Of course I’m nervous. As great as it’s been - this is still Ed I’m dealing with. There’s a good chance he may shove the ring I bought him somewhere that will require surgery to have it removed. When I tell Maes this he laughs at me and asks to see it.

The waiter comes before I can pull it out, we place our orders and I fish the box out of my pocket. When Maes opens it he lets out a whistle but then asks why there are two.

I told him no way is Ed wearing something that marks him as taken without me doing the same.

Our sandwiches come and I take one bite and I know. I seize up and Maes asks me what’s wrong.

Tomato is all I can choke out before my mouth starts to swell.


End file.
